craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Mota
|occupation = Fashion Designer, Social Media Personality|nationality = American|movies = The Guardians|category = Media Artist|status = Current}} Bethany Mota is is an American video blogger from Los Banos, California. Starting with herYouTube channel, Macbarbie07, created in 2009, she rose to fame for her haul videos, in which she shows her fashion purchases via the internet. She uploads videos of outfit ideas, makeup and hair tutorials, recipes, and do it yourself ideas. She has since expanded into her own fashion line at Aéropostale. She has gone on multiple tours, which she calls her "motavatours" to meet and interact with fans. She is one of the original four Star Quest Talent and is known for her upcoming role in The Guardians as one of the members. Early Life Mota is of Mexican and Portuguese descent. She grew up in California and has an older sister named Brittany. She was homeschooled through most of her education but attended public school from third through sixth grade. Career Social Media Career Mota is one of the most popular YouTube celebrities. Mota's first haul video was in June 2009. She began her YouTube channel in order to escape the stress of bullying and rapidly gained followers, which now number over seven million.Business Insider describes her as "relentlessly upbeat and bouncy" and "a virtuoso of positivity". As hauling became more popular on YouTube, retailers began to use it for marketing, and Mota was offered free cosmetics and gift cards. Mota is ambivalent about promotional videos, but when she does feature free products, she clearly identifies the products that she has not purchased. In January 2014, Business Insider estimated that she made $40,000 a month on her videos. In order to cultivate her fan following, she purchases prizes and awards them to fans who promote her videos. Her fans are called "Mota-vators". Besides her fashion-related videos, she also maintains a more personal account, which she uses to discuss whatever interests her. In 2014, she was selected to be among the content creators in YouTube's first advertising campaign. Mota has also appeared on YouTube's web show IMO, an opinion show aimed at teenagers. Fashion Career She has partnered with JCPenney and Forever 21, and, in December 2013, she launched a clothing and accessories line at Aéropostale, over which she retains creative control. She maintains a close relationship with her fans and incorporates their ideas into her fashion design. Teen Vogue called her style "laid-back-but-girly". New announcements are made first to her social media accounts, which Aéropostale credits with increasing interest among teenage girls. The Salt Lake Tribune described this relationship as unique, as both Mota and Aéropostale benefit in prestige from the deal, unlike traditional celebrity endorsements. As of June 2014, the retailer has yet to gain traction from these efforts. Forbes reports that the collection has delivered "high average prices and margins" but still underperformed. Acting Career Bethany Mota was one of the four original talents of Star Quest. This led to her landing a major role in the Wonder Cinematic Universe. In 2013, she has signed on along with her co-stars to a six picture deal with Wonder Studios including The Guardians and its sequel. Mota is also to appear in the last film of Phase 1 in WCU. Aside from film commitments, Mota is also guest starring along with Gage Gray in a Fanfic Channel series as recurring cast for a few episodes, before focusing on the WCU. On November 2014, Mota extended her contract with the studio to a nine picture deal. She is the first cast of The Guardians to extend the contract. Category:Cast Category:The Guardians Cast Category:Star Quest Talent